In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 047,960 (see corresponding PCT International Publication No. WO88/08856, Nov. 17, 1988), it is disclosed that comonomers for propylene may be made by protecting the oxygen of a copolymerizable hydroxy-containing compound by substituting the hydrogen thereof with a silyl group having at least some steric bulk, i.e., at least about three carbon atoms in separate groups surrounding it.
Silylated monomers of the general formula ##STR3## are suggested in the above-referenced publication.
The peculiar advantage, however, of 2,6 dimethyl 4-allyl phenol as a potential comonomer in its silylated form apparently has not been seen in the prior art.
The compound 2,6 dimethyl, 4-allyl phenol is known. See Tarbell, D. Stanley, and Kincaid, John F. JACS, 62, 1940, 728-31.